


Zordon's Eleven

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [23]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Heist, there's a cheerleading uniform involved, this is definitely a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Draenator asked me to write a heist fic:"power rangers having to pull a heist? +trimberly lighthearted high school antics, or 'oops we need this highly controlled thing for ranger shit', or dropped into an AU who cares literally all flavors of heist are gold"And so here are the Rangers pulling their first heist (and, if Jason has any say in it, their last). Kimberly's in her cheerleading uniform because zephyroh asked, and Trini has a lot of feelings about it.





	Zordon's Eleven

The plan was simple. Billy would take down the alarm system remotely. Kimberly would distract the security guard. Zack and Trini would find and retrieve the tablet, which they had nicknamed “The Zordetta Stone.” Once everyone was safely out of the building and in Jason’s car, Billy would reboot the security system. Then the Rangers would rendezvous at Billy’s house before making the drop to at the ship.

“I know none of you is thrilled about breaking into the museum,” Zordon said sternly to the team.

“You know those fancy vases that say ‘don’t touch?’ I’m gonna touch ‘em,” Zack said. “Who’s gonna stop me?”

Jason raised his hand. “I. I will stop you.”

Zack’s lip curled into a little snarl. He crossed his arms petulantly, as if he had just been told that he couldn’t have a second dessert.

“Says the guy who stole a cow,” Trini jumped in, mimicking Zack’s posture.

“Yeah,” Zack agreed.

“Considering I get to hack into the city’s power grid, I don’t think Jason’s the only one allowed to have fun,” Billy said, smiling broadly.

Jason shook his head. “Billy, you don’t need to do that.”

Billy’s excitement faded, but Jason couldn’t bear to let him get upset.

“Fine, hack the power grid,” he sighed.

Billy clapped, and Zack joined him.

“That doesn’t mean you get to touch the vases,” Jason said, poking a finger at Zack.

Zack shrugged smugly.

“Aw, stop, you’re making Mom mad,” Kimberly pouted facetiously.

All of the Rangers broke into laughter, and even Jason joined in with a good-natured scoff.

“We’re pulling a heist,” Jason officially announced.

***

“Zack, Trini, are you guys in position?” Jason asked over the fancy earpieces that Alpha-5 had provided.

“Yep,” Trini replied. She and Zack sat on a bench about thirty feet from the entrance to the museum, which gave Trini a frustratingly perfect vantage point to see Kimberly loitering by the front door in her blue-and-white cheerleading uniform. It was strange to see her in any outfit that lacked at least a pink accessory, but Trini wasn’t about to complain. The short skirt left most of Kimberly’s legs exposed, and the tight top that outlined Kimberly’s chest made it impossible for Trini to look at away.

Trini wished that this stupid heist would just be done and over with already. How hard could it be to steal a rock? Was it really so important that they steal it right now? Surely the museum could wait twenty minutes to be robbed. The uniform was teasing Trini relentlessly, and the distance between her and Kimberly was, for the moment, uncrossable. Trini let her mind wander where her hands couldn’t: to the line of soft skin that peeked out between the skirt and top. She imagined what she would do later when they were off Ranger duty, when she could pull Kimberly down on top of her and strip off each taunting piece of that uniform.

But Trini was stuck on a bench with Zack instead. “Hurry up, Billy,” she growled.

“Hang on, Billy,” Jason jumped in.

“Kim, Zack won’t stop trying to put his arm around me,” Trini grumbled, “and he smells like the inside of an In-N-Out deep frier.”

“It’s more believable if someone looks at the tape!” Zack cried. “You said that you like cuddling.”

Kimberly turned away from the museum’s front door to face her teammates on the bench. Her voice was deadly serious even through the mild static. “With me. She likes cuddling with me. Now, if you don’t stop hitting on my girlfriend, I will blow this operation and come kick your ass right now.”

Zack withdrew his arm from around Trini’s shoulders. “I wasn’t hitting on her,” he muttered.

“Okay, Billy, we ready?” Jason said, his frustration with his team’s antics audible.

“We...are...go,” Billy said.

The red light on the security camera across from Zack and Trini flashed three times. That was Billy’s signal--he was in the system.

Now it was Kimberly’s turn to take the lead. She faced the ornate, two-story door and pulled it open. Inside, the main hall was dark but for a single emergency light panel that stayed on all through the night. Tall columns ran down both sides of the grand room and framed the entrances to the exhibit halls. About three columns down, Kimberly spotted a flashlight beam.

She sat down against one of the columns. “I’m inside,” Kimberly whispered.

“Alright,” Jason said. “Now sell it.”

Kimberly took a deep breath. She’d been chosen for this particular role for two reasons: she was the one with a cheerleading uniform and she could cry on command.

Trini braced herself when she heard the sound of Kimberly crying come through her earpiece. She glanced at Zack and he understood without words that she wouldn’t shrug his arm off this time.

“Everybody stay focused,” Jason said as though he could feel the pain in Trini’s chest.

Back inside the museum, Kimberly stayed in character and sobbed loudly into her hands. She heard quick footsteps, and then felt a light touch on her shoulder. A gray-haired man in a dark blue uniform and hat looked down at her.

“Excuse me, miss, you can’t be in here. Museum’s closed,” he said.

Kimberly sniffled a couple of times for good measure and then started speaking between hitched breaths. “I’m--sorry. I just--didn’t know--where to go.”

The guard looked around as though he hoped to find someone else in the museum who might be capable of dealing with an emotional teenage girl. Kimberly took the opportunity to elaborate on the story.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, wiping her eyes and talking more evenly. “My--my boyfriend just--broke up with me.”

The guard shook his head. “Look, kid, I’m sorry to hear that, but--”

“By asking another girl to prom!” Kimberly whined. She buried her face in her hands again.

“Oh, gosh,” the guard said. “That’s, uh, that’s rough.”

Kimberly nodded.

“I can get you some water.” The guard’s offer sounded more like a worried question. He held out a hand to help her up and she took it.

“It’s so cold in here,” Kimberly said as she shuffled along next to the guard. “I could never work in such a huge building by myself. It seems so lonely.”

“Well, sure, if you don’t like peace and quiet. Could do without the smell, though.” The guard led her to a small alley between two exhibit halls where there was a water fountain.

The sound of the fountain turning on was the next signal, cuing Trini and Zack to break in. They went in through the front door and searched for the second gallery on the left where the tablet was being displayed. Trini kept watch outside the exhibit while Zack went in to find the artifact.

Now Kimberly just had to keep the guard distracted long enough for them to get in and out. However, the gallery was across the hall from the water fountain. If the guard turned around, Trini would be directly in his line of sight. Kimberly spotted Trini over the guard’s shoulder and her eyes went wide. She kicked her improv game into high gear, bursting into tears all over again and collapsing on the tiled floor.

“How could he do this to me?!” Kimberly wailed.

Trini had to stifle a laugh as she watched the guard floundered. He took his hat off and scratched his head. A thump came from the gallery behind Trini where Zack had no doubt knocked over something valuable.

Kimberly came through again, continuing her outburst and grabbing the guard’s hand just before he turned around. “I just--why would Jason do that? You’re a guy. Why do guys do that?”

“Wow, Kim,” Jason said into the earpiece.

“I, uh, don’t know?” The guard said.

Zack’s voice came on. “Guys, little problem. Remember how I said I was gonna touch the vases that say ‘don’t touch?’”

The sharp thwack of Jason’s palm hitting his forehead was audible in each Ranger’s ear. “Do you at least have the tablet?”

“Safe and sound,” Zack replied.

“Just get outta there.”

Zack appeared next to Trini and opened up his jacket to show her the tablet that was tucked against his chest. “Let’s go.”

“Zack--” Trini reached out to grab the tablet as it slipped, but even her Ranger reflexes weren’t fast enough to save it. It fell from Zack’s loose grip and clattered against the tile.

“Oops,” Zack cringed.

“Shit,” Trini said.

The guard whirled around and Zack and Trini were caught in a flashlight beam. “Hey!” The guard shouted, preparing to sprint across the hall.

The next second, there was a colorful cracking sound and he crumpled onto the ground. Kimberly stood behind him and shrugged guiltily.

“Come on,” Trini shouted across the hall and ran to meet Kimberly.

Zack picked up the tablet and clutched it with both hands. The three infiltrators were out of the museum in less than a minute.

***

“And you’re sure that nobody else saw you?” Alpha-5 asked for the third time.

“Positive,” Kimberly said.

Alpha-5 cradled the tablet and nodded. “Zordon?”

“Let’s just hope that your next heist is cleaner,” Zordon sighed.

Zack and Billy’s faces lit up. “There’s a next time?” Billy chimed in.

“No,” Trini, Kimberly, and Jason said in unison.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> well this was just a party and a half to write. thanks for the prompt! 
> 
> send me more over on tumblr at fictional-portal. i'm running low on prompts so i'll get to new prompts soon!


End file.
